MRAM is a non-volatile memory technology in which data are stored using magnetic domains. MRAM may provide desirable read speeds, write speeds, and device longevity. Because of these characteristics, MRAM may be used in a variety of applications, such as long-term storage (e.g., in place of or as a complement to a hard disc drive or a solid state drive) or device memory (e.g., in place of or as a complement to dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and/or static random access memory (SRAM)). Because MRAM stores data using magnetic domains, data stored by MRAM may be erased or overwritten by external magnetic fields of sufficient strength.